


Friends Forever

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ending fluff. </p><p>Pat fusses over Erica. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

“Erica? You alright?”

Pat had never been the one who needed to worry about someone before now, usually it was, or had been, Erica who worried about her, but since the Plane everything had changed. Erica had become slightly nervous, shy almost, and withdrawn. It was clear that, much as she still lived in the same house, she was haunted by memories now. 

The two of them, Erica and Pat, had been friends for years, and when Erica turned, still silent and haunted, Pat had moved on instinct, folding the woman into a tight hug, not quite yet willing to let go. She had seen how Erica tended to space out during meetings. Teresa was quieter now, Steph often silent in the face of her own troubles and yet, Erica had been the one she worried most about. 

Steph had proven a good friend to them both, providing food when Erica couldn’t quite bring herself to face people, ensuring that Pat knew when Erica struggled. Pat had become almost a mother to Erica, although they were near enough the same age, it was Erica now who needed help, and Pat had taken to it naturally, keeping it friendly, and kind, but also determined to see Erica well once more.


End file.
